Too Close for Comfort
by nariB
Summary: Noah and Sylar are caught in a tight spot. This is a response to a challenge on Syloah. A little cracky and horoerotic...yes that is spelt correctly!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Too close for comfort

Author: Togsos

Fandom: Heroes

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but if I did......!

Spoilers: None. This is in response to a challenge on Syloah. Noah and Sylar are caught in a tight spot. A little cracky.....

Chapter 1:

It was dark, probably for the best given the circumstance, and hot, that most definitely was not helping the situation. He tried to control his breathing. So close. Sylar listened and tried to control a low groan.

Tick, tick, tick.

Noah sighed quietly and wondered for the fourth time in as many minutes why God hated him. It had been a simple op, go in, subdue target, deposit with the company, be home in time for a touch of ClaireBear angst, go to bed. It should have been that simple. But no, nothing was ever that simple with Sylar. Well truth be told, Noah had to admit to himself, it wasn't entirely Sylar's fault. What sort of sad excuse for a sociopath was freaked out by squirrels. Noah would never forget the gut wrenching high pitched girly scream that had emanated from his companion when out of nowhere, and entirely against all laws of nature, the squirrel had launched itself kamikaze style at his partners head. An unfortunate side effect of what should have been a highly entertaining moment was that the target had been alerted to their presence. Noah had done what any self respecting highly skilled agent with a keen sense of survival should do, he had run like hell away from the searing blasts that the subject was hurling with great enthusiasm at them. Sylar working on pure instinct, with squirrel still firmly attached to head, had followed blindly. So now here they were wedged, for want of a better word, in a tiny space, stuck fast, as first Noah and then Sylar's momentum had propelled them into a space much to small for the pair of them. That was an hour ago.

"Maybe he's gone" Sylar whispered quietly.

"Shut up" Noah snapped back in a bitten whisper, unsure whether his partner meant the crazy pyro or the squirrel, at this point he just didn't care anymore. He was hot, cramped and hungry, "Just shut up" he paused, "Six weeks work destroyed by a fucking squirrel".

Tick, tick, tick.

Silence descended again. A silence broken only by the muted tick of Noah's watch. Although he couldn't see he could feel Sylar's head cock to oneside as he listened. He knew his partners hearing was enhanced, so he bit his lip, waiting. The silence dragged on for several seconds. He was all too aware of Sylar shifting against him slightly.

Tick, tick, tick.

Silence.. Then a low groan. He wasn't entirely sure he had heard it at first. Again a muted groan with a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly, a disturbing epiphany , what the fuck. Sylar was getting off on this, what sort of freak was he.

Tick, tick, tick.

Noah's eyes blazed. He could hear it now, not just a groan, Sylar was muttering under his breath. If they hadn't been wedged tighter than all hell he would have missed it.

"Oh God, Patek Philippe 130R production date 1946, purrfection" then a longer strangled groan, tainted with both lust and appreciation. Noah blinked, the other man had actually purred, purred like a fucking psychotic cat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he snapped, louder than he intended. He felt Sylar start. Then slowly melt against him. He could feel the other mans breath against his neck.

Tick, tick, tick.

"hmmm, perfect, 18k rose gold, classic two register chronograph, movement is the Patek Philippe manual winding Caliber 13''' with 23 jewels", Sylar whispered, his breath heavy, his words syllabant, his groan utterly debauched. Noah could feel himself getting hard at the sound. He shut his eyes and swallowed convulsively. Sylar moaned again, and began rubbing against him, his commentary never faltering "Blued steel Breguet balance spring, swan-neck regulator adjusting to eight positions. Winds smoothly and…" he paused, listening for the languid tick, tick, tick of Noah's watch "operating perfectly". Noah could feel Sylar arousal, hardening against his own. He tried to control himself, but it was proving impossible as Sylar buried his head against his neck, tentatively licking him, purring all the while. He could feel his partners fingers timidly touching the wrist watch, circling its face, tracing the line of the strap.

Tick tick tick.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Too close for comfort

Author: Togsos

Fandom: Heroes

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but if I did......!

Spoilers: None. This is in response to a challenge on Syloah. Noah and Sylar are caught in a tight spot. A little cracky.....

Chapter 2:

Sylar hummed softly to himself, keeping time.

Tick, tick, tick....

It filled his senses, resonated in his mind. He could hear, feel, smell, taste the man so close to him. Tentatively he licked the exposed neck. The saltly tang electrified his senses.

Tick, tick, tick.

Perfect time from a perfect timepiece. He could feel the leather strap. His fingertips brushed gently, sweeping up slowly over the domed face. There were no flaws, he had expected some. He swallowed convulsively trying to control himself.

Perfect still, how?" he asked softly.

"What?" Noah knew strangeness. He dealt with it everyday, he prided himself on his ability to compartmentalize, to deal. He had seen men melt, disappear, fly, burn, the list went on and on. But holy shit how does a brain deal with a squirrel fearing psychopath whispering sweet nothings about your watch into your ear, not to mention licking your neck. That spat in the face of all normality.

"Your watch, its perfect, 73 years old and perfect" he felt the slight shake of Sylar's head against his neck. "I hear it you know" he paused "time. The perpetual rhythm. It's mechanical form. It's " he searched for the word "eloquence". If Noah suspected Sylar could feel anything, he would say that the man sounded embarrassed. "Hiro disgusts me".

Noah pulled back a little suprised at the irrelevance of the last statement, but Sylar didn't seem to notice being so wrapped up in his own monologue.

"He flitters through time. Plays with it like a child. He doesn't, see it, for what it is, its beauty, he doesn't see how it works, he doesn't try to understand it. He indulges his own ignorance, feeding his vanity".

Tick, tick, tick.

Noah remained silent. He could hear his watch now, playing in sympathy to Sylar's soft, sotto voice and the man's low murmuring of "tick, tick, tick" to himself.

He could feel a small protective nagging voice in the back of his head, hinting at understanding, nudging at his boundaries. Thankfully , it was quickly quashed by his jack booted wearing spectre of common sense.

Sylar shifted again, his hand a little more daring this time, lingering for longer on the strap and wrist. He focused on the ticking, on Noah's breathing. His life was noise, constant noise, even now he could hear the cockroaches scratching under the skip further down the alleyway, the drops falling from a busted drain a block away, he could hear the worms burrowing in the earth far beneath the concrete.

He collapsed his focus, his world, till there was only the whispered sound of Noah's breathing, the beat of his heart, the pulse of his blood and the steady anchoring tick of that watch. It captivated his mind, his body, he moved closer, pressing himself against the older man, oblivious to everything.

He moved so slowly at first, Noah didn't register it as anything, just a natural shift in the cramped condition. But, at the second time, he raised a startled eyebrow. The third time there was no mistaking it, Sylar was definitely trying to dry hump him.

"What the hell are you doing, Fido?" there was a pause and then a decided increase in pressure. Noah's hand shot up grabbing Sylar by the hair, wrenching his head back.

"I asked you, what, the, hell, are, you, doing?" he hissed angrily. Sylar's nostrils flared, his pupils exploded with lust, he trust hard against Noah's groin.

"Fuck me" Noah exclaimed in shock

"Oh God yes" was the only response.

TBC….


End file.
